


A Pretty Good Pair

by Callofthemoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callofthemoon/pseuds/Callofthemoon
Summary: I'm not sure anyone will want to read this, but my favorite medium is poetry. I actually got this one to rhyme while staying in meter, so I'm happy even if it isn't going to compare to Shakespeare. It's short and cute.--So in the end, please know how much I careAfter all, we make a pretty good pair.





	A Pretty Good Pair

If I was told to share the ways I fell  
You’d find that I was unable to tell  
From your eyes to your abs and your rare smile  
I guess it really didn't take a while  
I fell in our struggle to joy from fear  
As we built our report from year to year  
So please don't tell me that I have to leave  
Don't shut me out while you silently grieve  
Let me be there for you, because I care  
Talk to me, be with me, lay yourself bare  
Because when all is said and all is done  
You can't end this before it has begun.

When all that seems good has crumpled and died  
I greet the darkness with you by my side  
We are there for each other hand in hand  
The ebb and flow of the ocean to land  
From startling highs and treacherous lows  
As we go from trading kisses to blows  
With words that slice like a thousand sharp knives  
Hitting with precision wounding our lives  
Muttering sorry again and again  
Trying to ensure that its not the end  
Because you matter more than all the pain  
And all we fought for just can't be in vain  
Because without a doubt you're made for me  
And without you I don't know how to be.

So please don't go, please don't leave me behind  
We are bound in blood, we are intertwined  
You don't trust me and I don't trust you  
We both know those words were never quite true  
I don't know how you got under my skin  
Why you would want someone so covered in sin  
But you're it for me, you're the only one  
And we can fight who is the moon or sun  
Just know that you are all I could need  
Together forever, as we agreed  
So in the end, please know how much I care  
After all, we make a pretty good pair.


End file.
